Love of Cake
by Hana1510
Summary: Len Kagamine es un Chef Profesional, que ha comenzado una nueva aventura, que incluye comida, ¿los sentimientos se interpondrán en su carrera como chef?, ¿lo único que le importa es ganar? descubre lo que pasa en esta extraña pero romántica historia donde lo que uno planea no siempre resulta
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA, simplemente utilizaré sus personajes para esta historia completamente paralela

 **Pareja:** Miku Hatsune x Len Kagamine

 **Advertencia:** Por favor, si no te gusta esta pareja te invito a salir de este Fanfic y evitar peleas, sin embargo si te gusta espero que los disfrutes.

 **N/A:** Esta historia ya está iniciada en YouTube, pero por razones personales no la pude seguir, pero aquí en la comenzaré de nuevo y la finalizaré.

 **Love of Cake**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Mi nombre…es Len, Len Kagamine, tengo 16 años, ya sé soy muy joven aún; te contaré un poco sobre mí.

Soy un chef profesional, me gradué a temprana edad de la universidad de gastronomía con un título, sin embargo aún asisto al instituto por gusto y porque quiero tener una vida normal y avanzar de forma normal. Obviamente mis calificaciones son excelentes a causa de que ya soy graduado.

Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo solo tenía 8 años de edad y ahora solo me queda mi hermana gemela Rin, ella al igual que yo se graduó, sin embargo se graduó en medicina y literatura, lo sé es algo raro, ahora ella trabaja de medio tiempo como pediatra y su sueño es ser cantante; al igual que yo, ella tiene 14 años, aunque ella es mayor que yo por 4 minutos, así es, solo por cuatro minutos de diferencia ella dice que tiene el "derecho" de hacer lo que quiera conmigo.

Volviendo a mí, al ser chef profesional, me encantan los retos, y uno de mis favoritos son las competencias, anteriormente he ganado 4 veces consecutivas en el famoso concurso de cocina mundial, para mí eso no es nada, pues son muy sencillos los retos y eso no me satisface, por eso mismo concurso todos los años para satisfacerme o decepcionarme más.

Ahora me ha llegado una carta, más bien, una convocatoria donde, nuevamente, me invitan a participar en el famoso concurso "FOTTLE" que sería una mezcla de "Food Battle".

El anfitrión del juego y juez principal era muy conocido, pero desafortunadamente murió hace apenas unos meses. Todos los chefs del mundo pensaron que el concurso se extinguiría al ya no haber anfitrión, sin embargo en este sobre que ahora sostengo dice todo lo contrario.

 _Estimado Sr. Kagamine_

 _Por este medio nos complace el invitarle al 7vo concurso de "FOTTLE" que se realizará el 14 de Agosto del presente año que se llevará a cabo en la ciudad de Francia._

 _Estamos conscientes de lo apretada de su agenda, por lo cual entendemos su negación, sin embargo esperamos ansiosamente su respuesta final, por favor háganos saber dicha respuesta antes de la fecha del evento._

 _Sin más que decir nos despedimos con un cordial saludo._

 _-Fottle-_

Al ya no haber el anfitrión el concurso se vuelve más interesante, pues lo típico cambiaría por algo completamente diferente.

Obviamente acepté la invitación y avisé a mi hermana que se encontraba en Estados Unidos atendiendo algunos trabajos laborales. La empresa del concurso me envió mis boletos de avión y partí hacia Francia.

Al llegar a la ciudad unos hombres vestidos de negro con las insignia de Fottle en sus ropas me llevaron hasta una limosina que estaba esperando fuera del aeropuerto, al entrar estaba un joven de cabellos castaños con gafas elegante.

-Bienvenido, Sr. Kagamine, gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación- mencionó sin dirigirme la mirada, obviamente estaba cumpliendo solo con su trabajo.

-Ahora mismo lo llevaremos la hotel donde se alojará con los demás participantes- finalizó.

No dije una sola palabra en el camino hacia el hotel, finalmente cuando llegamos me bajé y la limosina desapareció cómo alma que llevaba el diablo, miré hacia al hotel.

-Veamos que tanto pasará esta vez, atácame con lo que puedas- susurre.

Qué me preparará esta vez el destino?...

Hola!, cómo verán este es el prólogo de la historia, díganme cómo les pareció, la continúo, lo haré de todas maneras.

 _¿Review?_


	2. Conociendo el campo de batalla

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA, solo utilizaré sus personajes para esta historia que es oficialmente mía y de nadie más.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia es Miku x Len, si no te gusta, te invito a salir de este fic y evitarnos peleas, sin embargo si te gusta, disfruta y espera el próximo.

Len POV

Desperté, eran aproximadamente las 8: 15 de la mañana, todavía tenía un poco de sueño, pero sabía que no podía quedarme tanto tiempo dormido.

Me levanté de la enorme cama, me puse mis pantuflas y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha.

Al terminar de ducharme me miré al espejo, me veía bien, no parecía un chico de 16 años, parecía mayor.

Era domingo, el concurso iniciaría el concurso, así que utilizaré este día para explorar la ciudad y con ella (lo más importante) los ingredientes y comidas tradicional y originaria de este lugar.

Salí, llevaba al menos unos 10 minutos caminando, me hospedaba en una suite (N/A: no sé si así se escribe, perdón si me equivoco). Me detuve en la torre Eiffel y decidí a subir a la cima para contemplar el paisaje de la hermosa ciudad.

Cuando llegué a la cima noté que no había mucha gente, lo cual hacía más sencillo para mí encontrar paz.

Definitivamente la ciudad era hermosa, podía ver todos y cada uno de los edificios, enfrente de la torre, y había una especie de parque adornado con arboles grandes que brindaban sombre a las personas que pasaban por ahí; en el centro del parque había una especie de mini lago que parecía un cacahuate desde mi opinión, más allá del parque podía ver todos los edificios, era hermoso, podía ver toda la ciudad.

Estaba maravillado con la escena, hasta que algo llamo mi atención, era una voz, era una voz cantando. Traté de encontrar esa voz, por lo cual recorrí el piso más alto de la torre hasta encontrarme con una doncella.

Aquella chica era joven, se veía, vestía una bonita blusa marrón, casi del color del café con leche, le dejaba a la vista unos hombros preciosos, parecían que se romperían en cualquier momento, llevaba una falda de color negro que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, su falta era tablada, pero no lo suficiente para parecer muy formal, llevaba unas calcetas que le cubrían hasta los muslos, su cabellos, Oh Dios, su cabello era precioso, era de un hermoso color aquí, lo traía suelto, pero traía puesto un broche color rojo que sostenía su flequillo.

Me escondí tras un pilar de la torre para poder observarla mejor, ella estaba cantando, su voz era como un hermoso pájaro, no, ella dejaba opacos a los pájaros, su canto me relajaba.

Me llevaba a al fondo del mar a un oscuro mar, cerré mis ojos para poder sentir mejor aquel sentimiento que ella fácilmente me transmitía.

Estaba en el fondo del mar, del oscuro mar, difícilmente lograba ver una que otra cosa el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, pero tenuemente empecé a escuchar aquel hermoso canto que me había llevado hacia ese lugar.

Un rayo de sol cruzó los mares iluminando aquel oscuro lugar, pude observar unos hermosos corales, nada se comparaba a aquella vista.

De pronto la canción se detuvo y volví a aquella torre, me voltee para poder observar la razón por la cual la melodía había parado.

Aquella chica estaba llorando, vi cómo una lagrima silenciosa escapo de sus hermosos ojos.

-Emmm, disculpa- llamé su atención -¿Por qué lloras?-

Ella se secó las lágrimas y me sonrió, su sonrisa era lo más hermoso que había presenciado en esta vida.

-No me sucede nada, no te preocupes- me respondió y me sonrió, trató de convencerme.

Me di cuenta de que en su mano tenía una rosa azul, era hermosa al igual que ella.

Recuperé la razón, no podía dejar enamorarme por una extraña.

-Eso que cantabas…- mencione

-Oh!, eso… es una canción que me enseñó mi madre antes de fallecer- entrecerró los ojos, se veía triste al recordar eso.

-Lo lamento, no quería…- quise disculparme.

-No te preocupes- negó con su cabeza.

-En cambio, pareces nuevo en esta ciudad- se acercó un poco hacia mí.

-Lo soy- confirmé – De hecho estoy recorriendo la ciudad-

-Pues, no tengo nada que hacer en los próximos 30 minutos, ¿gustas que te ayude en algo?-

-En realidad me gustaría saber tu nombre- agaché mi cabeza

Ella rió un poco

-Mi nombre es Miku… Miku Hatsune- ella me sonrió, era una sonrisa diferente, era cálida.

-Mi nombre es Len… Len Kagamine, un gusto- me presenté, estiré mi mano hacia ella en forma de saludo a lo cual ella correspondió.

-Bueno Len, ¿qué te gustaría saber?- me preguntó

-¿Qué acostumbran a comer aquí?- pregunté, pues ese era mi objetivo saber las comidas, preferencias y datos acerca de la cocina francesa.

Miku y yo estuvimos platicando 30 minutos, pues esos eran el tiempo que estaba libre, al final me despedí de ella y se fue.

El día de hoy fue algo cansado, pues casi camine por toda la ciudad de Francia, al igual que probé casi todos los postres y bocadillos que encontrábamos por ahí, al igual que anote todos los ingredientes que detecté por ahí.

Seguí caminando por la ciudad un rato y finalmente regresé a la suite de mi hotel.

Llegue y tomé un baño.

-Miku…- pronuncié.

Me extrañe un poco, ¿Por qué había mencionado su nombre?, definitivamente era algo raro, pero oficialmente declaré este día cómo extraño.

Al salir de la ducha me cambié y recosté en mi cama y miré hacia la gran ventana que daba vista a la torre Eiffel.

Ya era de noche y estaba cansado pero no podía dejar de ver aquel hermoso paisaje.

-Miku… ¿cuándo te podré volver a ver?- caí dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana, el concurso era hasta las 8:00, así que tenía tiempo de sobra 20 minutos antes una limosina pasaría por mí asía que decidí explorar el hotel, pues era bastante grande.

Un poco más allá del Lobby había un pequeño jardín con flores, cerca de ahí se encontraba una cafetería elegante, eso explicaba el delicioso aroma a café.

El café me abrió el apetito así que desayune algo ligero.

Tome un pequeño cuernito de pan, miel y mermelada de fres, al igual que mi café un vaso dejugo de naranja.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una limosina estaba en la entrada, y el mismo sujeto de hace dos día estaba allí. Subí al vehículo9 y no articulamos ninguna palabra cómo la vez anterior.

Al llegar no me sorprendí mucho, cómo era de esperare era un edificio enorme, entré y me encontré a muchas persona ahí, dudaba mucho que todos sean del concurso pues eran demasiados y eran máximo 12 personas en el concurso y ahí yo veía como 30 personas.

Se hoyó en el lugar una campana y todos los presentes se habían ido, con excepción unas cuantas personas incluyéndome, todos tenían cabellos diferentes, pero lo curioso era que eran colores extraños, cómo aquella chica que tenía un hermoso cabello del día anterior pero era con color extraño, ahí había una peli roa, un peli azul, una peli verde, un peli rojo muy parecido al peli azul, igual había un hombre peli morado y finalmente una castaña que vestía curiosamente de rojo.

Todos veían hacia un punto, por lo cual yo también voltee.

-No me jodas…- quedé impresionado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holiiiiiisssss intenté hacerlo más largo, pero mi cerebro se seco y no salió nada más, en fin, cuando tenga algo más original lo escribiré y lo subiré por ustedes, plis perdonen si está muy corto pero entré a la escuela y es horribleeee

Por cierto mil gracias a las dos chicas que me dejaron review:

Yoami-chan: _Gracias por el review, a mi también me encanta el Miku x Len._

Nosoyunanekito 07: _perdón si no escribi bien tu nombre :P, en fin, por ti intenté hacerlo más largo pero mi cerebro se seco muy rápido, necesito proteínas._

NOS LEEMOS LUEGOOO

 _¿Review?_


	3. ¿Por qué me odias?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA, solo utilizaré sus personajes para mi deliciosa historia.

 **N/A:** Perdón si tardé mucho en subir el capitulo siguiente, pero mi cerebro enserio se secó, además mientras mi cerebro estaba seco en cuanto a esta historia, se nutrió inventando otras, pero dije "NO, primero debo terminar las dos en proceso y luego crearé las otras".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len PV

-No me jodas- exclamé

No lo podía creer, ¿esa chica que conocí el día anterior es la anfitriona de este concurso?, un momento... ahora que lo pienso, Hatsune era el apellido de el anterior anfitrión, eso significa que ella es la sucesora, pero una chica, tan joven.

Había algo raro en ella, pues el día anterior que la conocí se veía tan linda, inocente y pura, pero ahora que la veo, se ve mayor, madura y de un carácter muy duro, acaso esta chica tiene doble personalidad?

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, como han de saber realizaremos el concurso de gastronomía Fottle, pero esta vez será distinto, pues esta será una de las competencias más importantes en la historia de la comida- dijo ella viéndonos a cada uno de nosotros.

Ella detuvo su mirada en mí, su mirada era fría y amenazante, ella me sonrió, pero su sonrisa era muy diferente a la que vi el día de ayer, era una sonrisa maliciosa y se podría decir que daba algo de miedo. Ella continuó...

-He reunido a los mejores y excelentes chefs de todo el mundo- hizo una pequeña pausa- en esta competencia decidiremos quién es el mejor de todos-

-Deben saber que las pruebas serán mucho más difíciles de las que han enfrentado con mi padre, y no podrán volver atrás una vez que comience el concurso-

-Kaito Shion- señaló al peli azul que más alto que yo -ganador de innumerables premios en roma; Meiko Sakine- señaló a la castaña -ganadora y experta en el manejo de alimentos y bebidas alcohólicas, al igual que en postres; Luka Megurine- señaló a la peli rosa -experta en alimentos de mariscos, al igual que repostería con temática infantil y juvenil; Gumi Megpoid- señalo a la peli verde- experta en ensaladas y platos vegetarianos, al igual ganadora en Grecia; Akaito Shion- señaló al peli rojo- chef profesional en comidas mexicanas y picantes en general; Gakupo Kamui- señalo al peli morado- ganador de muchos premios alrededor del mundo, y experto en cocinar una de las más difíciles frutas, las berenjenas; y finalmente pero no menos importante Len Kagamine - me señalo, todos voltearon a verme, tenían unas miradas amenazantes, pero no lo suficientes como para asustarme- ganador de innumerables veces alrededor del mundo, al igual que rompedor del record de "el chef más joven del mundo"- finalizó, o al menos eso pensé.

-El día de hoy se hará un pequeño concurso de preparación, pero eso no significa que no contará para el resultado final.- hizo una gran pausa -bueno, la primer prueba es realizar un postre dulce, pero no empalagoso de frutas o vegetales, eso será de su consideración- cuando dijo esto, una gran puerta se abrió delante de nosotros, dejando a la vista miles de frutas y vegetales.

-COMOIENCEN- escuché el grito de Miku.

En eso todos corrieron hacia los ingredientes, claro incluyéndome.

Todos fuimos hacia nuestras áreas de trabajo y ahí sucedió la magia.

.

.

Al finalizar el momento de preparación, todos los concursantes, incluyéndome llevamos nuestros platillos, todos estaban en charolas de plata y están cubiertos de éste.

El peli azul fue el primero, llevó su platillos frente a los jueces, un azabaches, una rubia y la anfitriona.

Quito la cubierta de su platillo y vi una postre, era de fresa al parecer, tenía forma de vaso y al parecer le agregó leche para poder dar un sabor más dulce, eso al menos en mi opinión.

-Aquí, les traigo un postre de leche con fresas, la leche fue endulzada y las fresas, machacadas y transformadas en u a jalea que la coloqué cómo si fuera una gelatina, de adorno utilicé pequeños trozos de fresa y menta- explicó el peli azul

Los jueces probaron y todos sonrieron, lo cual el peli azul los imitó al sonreír, eso significaba que la puntuación era alta, pero Miku no sonreía, todos eran felices menos ella, tenía una mirada sería y fría.

(N/A: abro este pequeño espacio para decirles que son las 3:00 am aquí en mi casa, y en verdad me está matando el sueño, por lo que no podré describir a la perfección los platillos, por lo cual solo especificaré el primero, el de Kaito, y el último, el de mi amado rubio)

Todos los concursantes pasaron, debía de admitirlo, sus postres se veían deliciosos, y daban ganas de probarlos enseguida.

Por fin llegó mi turno, los jueces estaban tan maravillados con los postres anteriores, que pensaban que nada más los podía sorprender, pero yo sabía que se equivocaban, pues todavía no observaban el mío.

Destapé mi platillo, y expliqué.

-mi postre consiste en un melón, que tomé solo la cascará para formar el bowl, al igual que no lo dejé completamente hueco para agregar melón al postre, hice esferas de sandía, estrellas de kiwi, pequeños círculos de plátano y cuadritos de mango, utilicé solo frutas y nada más, cómo podrán ver solo frutas, no utilicé lácteos ni nada más, es un postre 100 natural- sonreía.

Miré directamente a Miku, ella me vio con un poco de ¿furia?, en fin, todos probaron y sus ojos se iluminaron, yo sabía que estaba delicioso, yo lo había hecho, y todo lo que yo hago es delicioso.

Los jueces no dijeron nada, pero Miku no me dejaba de ver, esa mirada me daba escalofríos, pero no me dejaría intimidar por una chica cualquiera.

Después de un tiempo de charla entre los jueces, se acercaron a nosotros, pero la que habló fue Miku, no me sorprendió.

-Bien, después de una no muy difícil decisión, logramos tomar un ganador, y ese es Len Kagamine, a pesar de que todos los postres estuvieron exquisitos el seño Kagamine fue el único que cumplió con las expectativas, pues utilizó solo fruta, no utilizó ningún lácteo, cómo lo hicieron ustedes, solo fruta-

¡SI!, ya sabía que ganaría, era muy obvio, pero si me costó algo el pensar qué hacer, pero todo resultó bien.

Miku PV

Aunque me doliera decirlo, tenía que aceptar que el postre de Len era el mejor, no solo por los requisitos, eso es lo menos importante, sino que a pesar de ser frutas comunes y corrientes, algo tenía ese postre que sabía completamente diferente a lo que había probado antes, sin embargo no era la gran cosa si se comparaba con los platillos de mi padre.

-Bueno, con esto damos por terminado la sesión de hoy, quiero informarles que los concursos se llevarán a cabo cada dos día a partir de hoy, les deseo un buen día, y que la suerte este simpre de su lado- me despedí y todos se retiraron.

Todavía tenía asuntos que resolver en el edificio y con la administración, así que me quedé más tiempo en el lugar.

"Aghh, que largo día" pensé, pues lo había sido, además los tacones de 11.5cm me estaban matando, ahora solo quería ir a mi departamento y darme un baño.

Solo se escuchaban mis tacones en todo el lugar. Me detuve

Me di cuenta de que no era la única en aquel lugar, ahí estaba el.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté - hace más de 2 horas que todos se fueron-

-Te esperaba- me contestó, no me dirigía la mirada, estaba viendo hacia el vacio.

-y se puede saber porque?- me crucé de brazos, no confiaba en él.

Se volteó a verme, no tenía una expresión exacta, era una combinación de cuestión y extrañado.

-¿Porqué me odias?- me preguntó, alzó una ceja.

"y a este que le pasa?" me pregunté.

-¿Perdón?- obviamente entendí su pregunta, pero quería saber más acerca de su pregunta, pues quería saber que tanto se puede inventar para sacarme información.

\- quiero decir, ¿por qué me ves con enojo?, ¿qué te hice yo?- se acercó a mí.

Decidí contárselo, de todas formas él lo sabría tarde o temprano.

-Pues, verás... simplemente me caes mal, tú crees que eres el mejor de los mejores, y déjame decirte que nadie es perfecto, por lo tanto tu no lo eres- le contesté, no quería hablar más con él.

-Todavía no comprendo-

-Aghh, además eres lento, verás, cuando eras pequeño, y yo también nuestros padres se conocieron y nos comprometieron, mi padre te adoraba, por eso siempre fuiste el primero en invitar a los concursos, el punto es, que a pesar de la muerte de mi padre el compromiso sigue en pie, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo, y buscaré una forma de arreglar esto- le expliqué.

-Pues apresúrate por favor, porque no quiero casarme con una caprichosa que da muy mala impresión, y que no vale la pena- se volteó y se fue

Demonios, pues cómo ya me escucharon estoy comprometida con Len Kagamine, desde antes que yo naciera ya era la prometida de este baboso engreído.

MI padre siempre quiso mucho a Kagamine, tanto que me comprometió con él sin preguntarme, en fin. Siempre lo veo, desde que él nació hasta actualmente.

Siempre asistía a los concursos a los que él asistía, asistí a su graduación cómo chef profesional, al no había ido a la mía, era obvio, el no me conocía aún, pero yo si a él.

Yo me gradué un año y medio antes que él, fui a su graduación y en todos los concursos dd mi padre yo estuve presente. Mi padre me enseñó a cocinar tan bien cómo el, el decía que yo era mejor, eos me hacía muy feliz.

Desde que yo crecí me habían dicho acerca de mi compromiso, eso me ilusionó demasiado, pero no duró mucho cuando lo conocí de verdad.

Asistí por un tiempo a su escuela primaria, pero no me tocó en su mismo grupo, pero eso fue suficiente para que yo lo conociera perfectamente, desde pequeño él era un engreído, egoísta y envidiosos, no tenía amigos, eso era claro.

Desde entonces lo comencé a odiar, solo hablé con él unas cuantas veces y siempre me decía lo mismo.

"yo soy el mejor", "no hay nadie mejor que yo", "que te importa lo que yo haga, bueno soy una estrella y tu una fan, intentaré comprenderte".

Lo odié con toda mi alma; después continué yendo a sus ceremonias, sólo por obligación de parte de mi padre.

Sólo podía ver lo falso que era delante de las cámaras, me enfermaba.

Yo traté de no resaltar en la sociedad, permanecía escondida en las sombras de la publicidad y la fama, al parecer lo logré, pero nunca creí que Len fuera tan ignorante como para no reconocerme, en fin.

Ahora que yo tengo 15 años de edad fui con mi abogado e investigué acerca del compromiso, por si era posible cancelar el compromiso, y hasta ahora, nada.

Llegué a mi departamento-cuarto, pes estaba hospedada en un hotel, pero todas mis cosas estaban ahí.

Tome un baño en tina y me acosté a dormir, mañana saldría a dar una vuelta.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, en serio el sueño me está matando y mi cerebro secó, alguien me puede explicar cómo hacerle para que mi cerebro no se seque, en fin.

SUPER GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ALENTAN MUCHO, AUNQUE MMI CEREBRO NO MEJORA.

Haganme preguntas, pueden ser personales o sobre fics, incusibe acepto recomemndaciones acerca de cómo quieren que continue (en otras palabras ideas) y les daré el crédito por la idea.

En fin, nos leemos luego

 _¿Review?_


	4. Soledad

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece ni sus personajes, le pertenecen a Sega; solo utilizaré sus personajes para esta historia que es completamente mía. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Sin más que decir, comencemos:

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día nuevo. La luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas e iluminaba la habitación del lujoso hotel, una de las más grandes y lujosas. La luz pequeña, daba un aire mañanero y agradadle a la habitación; al estar la gran ventana abierta el aire entraba y refrescaba el lugar.

Una linda chica de largos y azulados cabellos se revolvía en las sábanas de la gigantesca cama.

Hoy no habría concurso, por lo tanto estaba dispuesta a pasear un poco y tener nuevas ideas para derrotar al odioso chico rubio que le hacía amargar sus días.

Perezosamente se levantó de la cama y fue al baño para darse una ducha.

Salió y observó por la ventana que había mucha gente en las calles ese día. Llevó su cepillo de dientes a la boca y secaba su cabello con una toalla al mismo tiempo. Prendió el televisor de la habitación en el canal de noticias.

" _Buenos días ciudad!, el día de hoy habrá un día soleado pero algo nublado con un pronóstico de temperatura ~"_

Las noticias sonaban y ella las escuchaba. Observó nuevamente por su gran ventana y vio la torre Eiffel. Su habitación le daba la mejor vista.

Miró su mesita de noche y vio la foto que siempre llevaba consigo a donde quiera que valla. Tomó el portarretratos y vio la foto. La única foto familiar con la que contaba; solo dos copias, ella tenía una, él tenía otra. No pudo evitar una sonrisa de nostalgia, pues lo extrañaba; su hermano.

" _Como todos sabrán, el día de ayer, volvió a la vida uno de los programas más extrañadas; como todos saben el patrocinador de este concurso desafortunadamente falleció, sin embargo no fue un obstáculo para que el programa se extinguiera, sino que todo lo contrario. Ahora la hija del fallecido hombre tomó el programa y continuará con sus transmisiones ya antes dichas en la página web. Esta dulce chica, apenas tiene 16 años y ya dirige un programa, una mente maestra igual que su padre. ¿Tú qué opinas? - Así es, ella ha juntado esta vez a varios jóvenes triunfadores en la gastronomía de varias partes del mundo, claro incluyendo al ganador más reciente Len Ka-"_

Apagó el aparato.

Ahora todo el mundo la reconocería ahí afuera, pues ya estaban pasando su foto por toda la televisión nacional. Todos estos años de ocultarse de la fama, parecían que se estaban yendo a la mierda.

Tomó unos jeans, tenis, una blusa normal, la sudadera de su hermano con capucha de color negro y unos lentes de sol.

Amarró su cabello en un pequeño chongo, pero varios mechones salieron de su lugar con su fleco.

Tomó su dinero y los pasó a una billetera de color negro masculina y la puso en uno de los bolsillos de la sudadera. Se subió el gorro de la misma y ocultó su rostro con la gafas. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo; irreconocible. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Tomó las llaves del cuarto y se fue.

En cuanto salió solo podía ver gente. Divisó a unos metros de ella muchos camarógrafos, reporteros, entre otros medio parados en frente de la primera puerta del hotel, se seguro listos para asaltarla con miles de preguntas estúpidas.

Se acomodó la capucha y retomó su camino.

En su camino observó una tienda que vendía gorras. Tomó una de color oscuro y pagó por ella. Fue a un lugar algo alejado, donde nadie la pueda ver y ahí se lo puso, de esa manera podía ocultar mejor su cabello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llevaba rato caminando, ya estaba algo cansa. Al parecer el pronóstico del clima se equivocó y el sol salía y calentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Compró un refresco en un puesto y caminó regreso a casa. El calor lo consumía.

Caminaba normal, a pesar del calor, parecía que a nadie le afectaba, solo a ella. Vio que se aproximaba un extraño a cierta velocidad elevado, directo hacia ella. No podía ver su rostro, su flequillo no se lo permitía y llevaba igual que ella una sudadera con gorro y unos pants algo grandes.

Pareciera que no veía su camino y chocó con ella, lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarla en el suelo. él igual cayó.

Maldición- pensó Miku, pues al parecer, con el impacto de su cuerpo con el que cayó su gorra se cayó jalando consigo el gorro de la sudadera, dejando medio colgados sus gafas. Su cabello quedó al descubierto al igual que sus ojos. Todo el mundo la veía, estaban en shock, tanto que nadie se movía.

Miró con furia al causante de su desenmascaramiento y vio que era nadie más ni nadie menos que Len Kagamine que igual se le había caído su disfraz.

-Eres un Maldit- no pudo terminar, pues él la tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr.

La muchedumbre comenzó a perseguirlos y a tomar cientos de fotos. LOS HABÍAN DESCUBIEERTO!.

No podía voltear, si lo hacía las gente le tomaría fotos y la descubrirían más de lo que ya está.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le preguntó al chico.

-Tú que crees?, salvando nuestra reputación!, así que mejor calla y corre- alzó la voz.

Tsk- rezongó. No tenía otra opción, debía correr para no ser acorralada por las personas.

Comenzó a correr más rápido hasta quedar cabeza con cabeza con el rubio.

Pero, nunca se soltaron de la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejaron de correr, ya no los perseguían, de hecho, ya estaban demasiado lejos.

Por fin Miku se había dado cuenta de que no había soltado la mano de Len en ningún momento, así que la apartó de inmediato.

Len se había sentado en el piso y su respiración estaba muy agitada, al igual que la de Miku. Ambos estaban muy cansados, el sol había descendido y estaba comenzando a nublarse, acaso le clima estaba bipolar el día de hoy?.

La aqua marina, cuando por fin recuperó algo de aliento sacó su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a textear*.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el chico tratando de recuperar un poco de aire.

-Perdí mi gorro y mis gafas, al igual que la liga de mi cabello se rompió; así que no puedo regresar así, tranquilo, también pediré una limosina para ti- dijo indiferente sin despegar su vista del móvil -¿En qué hotel te hospedas?- preguntó

-¿Qué no eres quien nos distribuye?, si así fuera deberías saber dónde me hospedo- se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su pantalón.

-Claro que lo sé- mintió- pero, he estado muy ocupada como para recordar en que hotel se hospeda cada uno de ustedes; ahora dime dónde te hospedas- dijo algo nerviosa.

Él suspiró.

-En el hotel "La Reserve Paris" en el centro- le dijo.

Él no lo sabía, pero ella también se hospeda en ese hotel, ella no lo sabía, no recordaba el haberlo hospedado en el mismo hotel que ella, estaba segurísima.

Canceló la orden de mandar dos limosinas y solo pidió unas, pues no tenía caso llamar dos para ir al mismo sitio. Obviamente no le dijo nada al chico a sus espaldas.

-Y bien?- preguntó curioso el más joven, aunque solo por un año.

-Una limosina vendrá por nosotros en unos minutos, mientras hay que esperar- guardó el teléfono.

-Entonces a esperar- se tiró de nuevo al suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

-Y dime qué hacías afuera de tu hotel?- volvió a hablar el rubio, a la chica le empezaba a fastidiar.

-Nada de importancia, solo quería salir a caminar un poco- dijo sin interés - Y tu?, qué hacías afuera?- ahora era su turno de preguntar.

-Lo mismo que tú, salir a dar un paseo sin importancia, pero por lo de las noticias tenía que cubrirme y no dejar que nadie supiera quién soy, aunque dudo ser más popular que tú ahora que el mundo sabe que eres la hija del gran chef Hatsune- trató de sonar comprensible, pero en realidad se oyó arrogante, y Miku lo tomó de la segunda forma.

-Hmp- bufó -pues todo había salido de maravilla hasta que tú te entrometiste en el camino y arruinaste todo, desde el inicio- se quejó.

-A qué te refieres?- Len estaba confundido, a qué se refería ella con "desde el inicio"? él no comprendía nada.

-Acaso no lo recuerdas?- preguntó confundida y con una sonrisa en su rostro - Arruinaste MI VIDA!- le gritó.

Definitivamente Len no comprendía. En ese momento llegó la limosina y ambos subieron al vehículo.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- trato de dar excusa a la chica, pero no lo lograba.

-Entonces busca en tus recuerdos, en tus cosas; siempre estuve ahí, tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero siempre estuve contigo y eso fue mi error más grave- dijo furiosa.

-Aún no te comprendo- dijo Len.

-Aghh olvídalo- se rindió Miku. No podía culparlo.

Todo ese tiempo, cuándo eran chicos ella se las había arreglado para desaparecer de su vista y no acercar mucho a él, más de lo debido. Cuándo lo admiraba se acercaba demasiado, pero después vio su naturaleza y se mantuvo distante. Lo veía siempre desde las sombras.

Llegaron de forma rápida al hotel y ambos bajaron del vehículo.

-¿Por qué te has bajado tú también?- preguntó curioso Len.

A Miku se la había olvidado el que ellos se hospedaban en el mismo hotel.

-P-por nada con importancia, necesito arreglar unos asuntos con el gerente- mintió indiferente.

Ambos dirigieron su vista a una muchedumbre que gritaban sus nombres y tomaban fotos desenfrenadamente. Oficiales del hotel los trataban de detener, pero era evidentemente inútil con solo ver a la gran cantidad de gente.

-Corre!- dijo ahora Miku jalando a Len consigo.

Ambos corrieron rápidamente por todos los pasillos del primer piso.

Se acercaron al elevador con esperanza de librarse de la gente, pero en cuanto las puertas se abrieron un grupo de gente con cámaras salió corriendo en dirección hacía ellos.

-Por las escaleras será- dijo Len arrastrando a Miku con él.

Ambos corrieron por todo el edificio por las escaleras; en una de los muchos escalones Miku se cayó con un huésped que se le unió a la muchedumbre persiguiéndolos.

Miku vio que su habitación estaba cerca de dónde estaban ellos, aunque arriesgaba el que Len supiera dónde se hospeda debían esconderse o muchas cosas podrían malinterpretarse cuándo las fotos que ya habían tomado los fans suban a la red.

-Por aquí- dijo Miku jalando del brazo a Len.

Lo condujo hasta la suite y sacó de su chaqueta las llaves de la habitación y rápidamente abrió el cuarto de la misma manera en la que la abrió.

Se escuchó un gran golpe, dónde la muchedumbre se había estampado con la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos se tiraron al suelo de estar exhaustos después de haber corrido por todo el hotel, otra vez por haber huido de los fans y personas que solo querían fotos y preguntas.

Miku recuperó el aliento y tomó el teléfono de la habitación para llamar a recepción.

-Hola?, disculpe pero una gran cantidad de personas está en mi puerta y quiero dormir, será que puedan arreglarlo?...gracias- colgó el teléfono.

-Bien, quédate aquí hasta que todo se calme afuera- suspiró.

-Espera?, ésta es tú habitación, aquí te hospedas?- preguntó sorprendido.

-P-pues si, en el mejor hotel de todo parís, en la suite. Y tú en una de las mejores habitaciones también con servicio VIP, según aquí- estaba checando unas hojas que sacó del cajón.

El asintió. Le sorprendía el solo hecho de estar en el mismo edificio que ella, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, conociéndola, al menos con lo poco que a hablado con ella él se habría imaginado que tuviera casa en esa ciudad.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó recostándose en la gran cama.

-No, solo que conociéndote creía que tendías una propiedad en ésta ciudad- dijo levantandose del suelo y sentándose en uno de los sofás del lugar.

Miku arqueó una ceja pero no dijo alguna queja.

-En realidad, si tengo una propiedad, más bien, es de mi familia, pero no me gusta ir ahí, es muy solitario- su mirada se tornó triste.

Sacudió su cabeza.

-En fin, dormiré un poco, cuándo se vallan las personas, puedes irte, asegúrate de cerrar la puerta. Te veo mañana- se durmió.

El chico miró por la gran ventana. sin duda ella tiene una gran vista hacia la ciudad. Miró el cielo y estaba oscuro.

"Seguramente lloverá"- pensó. Y así fue.

Se escuchaban truenos y el sonido de las gotas chocando contra el cristal. Nada más, todo estaba en silencio.

Ya no escuchaba a las personas afuera de la habitación así que se paró de su lugar y se acercó a la gran cama dónde ella dormía.

La miraba tan sola, un rostro tan lindo, tan joven ya pertenecía al mundo de los adultos y carga con grandes responsabilidades.

Miró la mesita de noche y vio una fotografía enmarcada.

El difunto padre, la madre igual fallecida, la hija y un chico de cabellos aqua junto a ella. "¿Quién será?- se preguntó.

Miró una última vez a la chica que ya dormía.

"Tal vez no eres como pensaba"- pensó. Acarició su rostro y notó que era muy suave, más de lo que él creía posible. Sus facciones muy definidas y tan femeninas y encantadoras. Vio que su expresión reflejaba preocupación y ¿miedo?.

-Debes sentirte muy sola ahora- susurró y salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hola! aqui su amiugita.**

 **PERDÓN - ENSERIO PERDÓN DE TODO CORAZÓN.**

 **1.- La escuela no me permitía tener tiempo y me secaba mi cerebro con tantas tareas.**

 **2.- Estaba muy retrzada con mis otras dos historias que tengo en wattpad y aqui en Fanfic..**

 **3.- Me hace falta mucha la imaginación y ya no sé qué hacer, las ideas son escasas por lo tanto.:**

 **Les invito a que me dejen ideas para el fic, les daré el crédito por las ideas y así avanzará más rápido la historia y tal vez, les agrade más. Me faltan las ideas, mi cerebro no puede.**

 **Una vez más perdón!**

 **FELIZ AÑO 2016**

 **Hana1510**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _¿Review?_


	5. Trato: Hora de la venganza

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo utilizaré sus personajes para la elaboración de esta alocada historia producto de mi retorcida imaginación.

 **Pequeño fragmento de la autora (PUEDES SALTARTELO SI QUIERES):** Hola!, perdón por no actualizar, en serio perdón, pero al ver que tengo más resultados con las otras historias que tengo por todo internet pues he subido más de ellas que de esta. Seré sincera con ustedes, son las 5:34 p.m. de la tarde del 08 de Febrero del 2016 y estoy comenzando a escribir este nuevo capítulo de Love of Cake!. Prometo hacerlo más largo (o hacer un intento de) .

Sin más que decir, lo siento, comencemos!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Debes sentirte muy sola ahora- susurró y salió de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y notó que aún seguía lloviendo. Miró el número de habitación "202" debía ser una broma. Miró al frente y se encontró con otra puerta que tenía grabado el número "203", su habitación justo en frente a la de ella.

Tomó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Las damas de limpieza ya había hecho su trabajo, recordaba haber dejado la habitación hecha un asco. Dio un suspiro de pesadez y se dirigió al baño, quería darse una buena ducha para descansar.

Este día Len vio como nunca a Miku, no la había visto tan seria como el día anterior, de hecho, le trató un poco mejor, aunque aún no había vuelto a ver su sonrisa.

Terminó de darse una ducha y se fue directo a dormir, no quería pensar en nada más, pero no pudo evitar pensar en ella justo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo*.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Al día siguiente, su alarma sonó a las cinco de la mañana, despertándolo de muy mala manera. Solo se levantó y al momento de que sus pies desnudos tocaran el piso alfombrado dio un brinco. Estaba demasiado frio, no se podía imaginar cómo estaba fuera. Peor- pensó.

Pidió el día anterior por servicio a cuartos que le prepararan la tina en la mañana para una relajante ducha, y sabía que estaban cumpliendo, pues el sonido del agua cayendo en la tina llegaba hasta sus oídos.

Se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigió al baño, encontrándose con la chica de la limpieza. Una chica joven, que parecía de su edad, pero él sabía que no lo era.

-Buenos días- saludó la muchacha cortésmente.

Len solo asintió con su cabeza en forma de respuesta, no era su estilo saludar a las altas horas de la mañana. La chica terminó rápidamente de terminar de preparar el baño, dio una reverencia y se fue. El rubio huésped salió de su escondite cuarto de baño con una bata listo para darse una remojada en la tina.

Entró a el agua tibia y soltó un suspiro de cansancio. La corrida de ayer lo había hecho polvo.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesa no muy lejos de la tina: 5:45 a.m. Estaba a tiempo. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió en bata. Se vistió casual para abrigado. Tal como lo supuso había un frio mortal, y solo estaba en el pasillo, ni siquiera había salido a la calla, que muy seguramente estaba mil veces más frío.

Miró a la dama de antes, acomodando toallas, papeles y otras cosas de limpieza y le preguntó:

-Disculpa, ¿La chica de ésta habitación ha salido?- señaló la puerta de cierta aguamarina.

-Salió ayer, durante la noche y no ha regresado, ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó cortésmente y sin sonar chismosa.

-No es nada, gracias, hasta luego- se despidió y salió del lugar.

En cuanto salió del edificio no pudo evitar sumir su cabeza dentro de su chamarra. Había demasiado frío, le sorprendía el que no nevara y que la gente se paseara por las calles como si fuera un día común y corriente, solo que con ropa más abrigada que de costumbre.

Observó que la limosina de antes ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada. Subió al auto y se encontró nuevamente con el castaño de lentes que vio el primer día en París.

-Señor Kagamine- llamó la atención del rubio -Antes de poder ir al segundo encuentro culinario, pasaremos por la boutique* para que consiga un traje nuevo- dijo fríamente sin despegar su mirada de su tableta, seguramente llena de apuntes y mensajes.

-¿Por qué, no está bien lo que llevo puesto?, ¿Es muy callejero para un programa de la alta sociedad?- preguntó molesto, odiaba que le critiquen, y él tomó el comentario del castaño como una indirecta.

-A petición de la coordinadora Hatsune todos los participantes deben llevar trajes de etiqueta nuevos y adecuados para un cena- dijo serio, por fin dirigiéndole la mirada -Llegamos- anunció.

El auto se detuvo en frente de una lujosa boutique, color negro y café, colores muy elegantes. Len bajó del automóvil seguido por el extraño chico de lentes.

-Por favor no se contenga por los precios, todos es cortesía del programa- se acomodó los lentes.

Acaso creían que él no tenía dinero para pagarlo podría sonar tonto pero él aseguraba que tenía más dinero que esa mocosa de coletas- eso pensaba él.

Entró de mala gana al lugar y se quedó perplejo con la gran cantidad de trajes costosos a su alrededor. Para una simple persona trajes completamente iguales, pero para la gente conocedora y de clase ve diferencias en cada uno, y eso era lo que él veía. Todos arriba de los 3000€, realmente costosos.

Si los Hatsune invitan, por qué no ser envidioso y caprichoso al menos una vez- pensó.

Tomó un traje azul, era muy elegante. Era un azul muy fuerte, casi negro. Venía con una camisa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco azul del mismo color de mangas gruesas y largar con botones en las orillas. El traje traía consigo una corbata roja que combinaba perfectamente con el traje. Y finalmente unos zapatos muy costosos de piel color café con toques ámbar.

Finalmente gastó, es decir, los Hatsune gastaron más de 10,000€ en su traje. Se sentía feliz de hacer gastar de a montón a esa chica.

Salió de la boutique y se encontró con el castaño de lentes que solo le dirigió la mirada y el chofer abrió la puerta. Ese castaño fue el primero en entrar, esto enfado un poco a le menor.

No tardaron mucho en que el auto se detuviera. Len se extrañó mucho, no era el estudio de televisión, en cambio era una gran fiesta, eso le explicaba la etiqueta. Apenas entraron al local y El rubio notó que el lugar estaba vacío, claro sin contar a los demás participantes del concurso.

Todos vestían de etiqueta. Todas las chicas diferentes, aunque todos sus vestidos eran de etiqueta sin duda alguna. Luka, si es que no se le olvidaba el nombre, llevaba un vestido largo de holanes rosa pastel, un poco más claro que su cabello; Meiko en cambio llevaba un vestido algo coctelero muy escotado color rojo y zapatos del mismo color; Gumi vestía un vestido color amarillo canario con flores en la cintura, el vestido no era largo ni corto, le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Todos los chicos estaban de traje, bien arreglados y peinados. Las chicas bien maquilladas y hermosas, no podía negarlo.

Al parecer Len era el único que faltaba. El chic extraño de lentes dio una pequeña reverencia en presencia de los concursantes y se fue a las escaleras al final de salón. Eran unas grandes y numerosas escaleras que dirigían a un pequeño balcón que conectaba dos misteriosas habitaciones.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a una en específica, que se estaba abriendo dejando ver a una joven aguamarina.

Todos la miraron con asombro, incluyendo a las chicas.

Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul, sus tirantes estaban adornados con delicadas pedrerías puestas en el encaje de los mismos tirantes, el cuello era un corte sencillo pero elegante que remarcaba su joven rostro, el corsé delineaba su pequeña pero marcada cintura y bajaba en un corte princesa deteniéndose y cambiando a un tono más fuerte, como un azul rey. La falda estaba ligeramente levantada dando volumen, disimulando sus cadera. La falda bajaba y terminaba en corte chanele por la parte de adelante, mientras que la parte de atrás caía en una cola adornada en flores de tela brillosa de distintos tipos de azul.

Bajaba las numerosas escaleras y el sonido de sus tacones de 7 cm contra el suelo resonaba en todo el lugar.

-Buenos días- saludó. -Bienvenidos al segundo reto de la competencia, como imaginaran este es un salón de fiesta, por lo tanto tendremos una fiesta, por eso la etiqueta- sonrió confiada

-No cocinaremos?- preguntó el peli- azul, si no mal recordaba el rubio se llamaba Kaito.

-Claro que cocinara, por eso están aquí el reto será algo sencillo, pero a la vez difícil- volvió a sonreír, ésta vez lo vio a él, Len como odiaba esa sonrisa de confianza. -Tendrán que cocinar un platillo fuerte y una bebida, con licor- dijo.

Perfecto- pensó Len, ese era su punto débil, no era bueno en los licores, después de todo era menor de edad y aunque él sabía preparar uno que otro vaso, nunca los había probado. Definitivamente ese no era su punto fuerte.

-Los invitados comenzarán a llegar a las 7 de la noche, tienen todo, es decir, casi todo el día para preparar algo nuevo, fresco y delicioso para mis invitados, recuerden que la estética y sabor cuentan por igual, sin embargo en esta ocasión la estética es 1% más importante que el sabor- dijo muy feliz.

Gumi levantó la mano.

-Pero no trajimos nuestros trajes de chef, los trajes se ensuciarán y no tenemos otros- habló la peli verde.

-Así es, le mayor reto es cocinar sin ensuciar sus trajes, ya que sería muy vergonzoso estar manchado de comida u oliendo a especias y comida cruda- dijo de forma indiferente nuestra "querida" anfitriona.

Todos fruncieron el ceño. Tenían que aceptar que esta vez sí se las había puesto difícil. Era casi imposible cocinar sin ensuciarse ni un poco, aún lo bueno que seas en la cocina, es casi imposible terminar limpio después de cocinar, sea como lo mires terminarás al menos con el olor de las especies y caliente por el calor de estufas y hornos.

-Veo que no tienen buenos rostros- rió

Todos tenía una mala cara, incluyendo a cierto rubio que iba a estallar en rabia, odiaba ver que se burlaran de él.

-Seré caritativa y comprensiva, así que les daré una enorme ventaja- señaló con la mirada a un sirviente que cargaba delantales blancos con el logo del programa impresos en el centro. -Uno para cada quién, no tienen por qué agradecerme- rió.

El sirviente pasó por cada uno de nosotros y nos entregó los delantales, que nos pusimos en seguida.

-El tiempo comienza... ahora- anunció.

Todo estaba en silencio y solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos, íbamos en pasos acelerados a las cocinas, más bien cocina, ya que solo era una. Al momento de entrar Len chocó con la espalda de alguien, alguien grande. Alzó su mirada y notó que era el peli rojo, hermano del peli azul, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Akaito, era malo para recordar nombres.

-Oi!, por qué te detienes de repente!- rezongó, pero se calló cuando vio la razón.

La cocina era demasiado pequeña, con suerte solo entraban 3 personas y ellos eran 7!, no cabían, bueno, sí cabían, sin embargo muy apretados y se les haría muy difícil caminar y mucho más evitando mancharse los trajes, aún con los delantales.

Todos dirigieron si vista al reloj de pared la escuchar el sonido de éste marcando la hora: 12:00 a.m. Perecía temprano, pero era todo lo contrario.

Nadie dijo nada y simplemente se dirigieron a la cocina a comenzar a preparar algo, igual Len, no podía quedar atrás.

En menos de un minutos, todos ya estaban cocinando, revolviendo, horneando, ¿Qué tan rápidos podían ser?.

Kaito mezclaba con una mano y con su brazo cubría todo lo que hacía, era muy desconfiado en las competencias, o al menos eso parecía, pero eso le demoraba más, el 50% de su atención estaba en proteger sus platillos para el concurso.

Del otro lado de la pequeña cocina se escuchaban los gritos y maldiciones de la castaña bien desarrollada. Tiraba y maldecía con cada trago que preparaba, estaba desesperada, al parecer nada la convencía.

El peli morado, Gakupo, salteaba unos filetes y vegetales, no le importaba que los demás le vieran, estaba tranquilo, era, al parecer, el más tranquilo y pacífico.

La peli verde, picaba sin cesar miles de vegetales, en miles de formas, elegantes, simples y hacía con ellos adornos, pero todos los tiraba, ninguno le convencía.

La peli rosa, abría un pescad, estaba muy nerviosa y usaba guantes, cubre bocas, y una bolsa debajo del pez, cuidaba su traje, que ningún tipo de olor le manchara.

El peli rojo, parecía ser el más convencido, su sonrisa lo demostraba, estaba probando una de ser creaciones y sonreía, parecía que todas sus creaciones eran perfectas para la muestra a la Hatsune y on se podía decidir por el mejor.

Todos preparaban algo, maldecían y trataban de ser lo más cuidadosos posibles, para sus atuendos y la estética de sus platillos. Todos estaban en acción, menos él.

Su mente estaba completamente vacía, veía las botellas de licor a su alrededor y no sabía cuales utilizar, es como si fuera la primera vez que utilizara bebidas alcohólicas, era extraño que tuviera ese tipo de ataques de nervios, sus manos temblaban. Dirigió su mirada al refrigerador/nevera y vio las carnes, todas perfectas y jugosas. Su área de trabajo, seguía perfectamente limpia.

Estaba entrando en pánico, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tiempo!- se escuchó la voz de esa fastidiosa aqua marina en canto. -Traigan sus platillos-

Todos se quitaron los delantales y los dejaron sobre una mesa metálica, tomaron sus platillos cubiertos y salieron, no sin antes dar un vistazo a la hora: 6:35 p.m.

Ya era mu y tarde, más de lo que ellos esperaban.

En cuanto salieron con sus platillos en mano, vieron a la anfitriona cruzada de brazos con una gran sonrisa malévola, enfrente de ella una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco y detrás de ella muchas mesas grandes con manteles y arregladas, al igual que muchos camareros.

El salón estaba preparado para la gran fiesta, se veía que era de mucha clase.

-Afuera están los invitados, impacientes de entrar para la inauguración del nuevo y famoso salón de fiestas 5 estrellas- dijo sin interés, borrando por completo u sonrisa -Así que terminemos esto rápido. El ganador disfrutará de la fiesta, mientras que los perdedores limpiarán la cocina y posteriormente festejará con nosotros. La eliminatorias serán en el próximo encuentro-

Hubo un gran silencio. La aqua marina, estaba impaciente por ver y probar los platillos y bebidas, al igual que dejar por fin entrar a los invitados.

-Comencemos con el ganador de la vez pasada, Len Kagamine- dirigió su mirada penetrante directo a la de él.

Len pasó caminando lento, trataba de ocultar los nervios, pero parecían inútiles sus esfuerzos y al parecer ella los había percatado, pues sonreía cada vez que más cerca estaba.

Dejó su platillo sobre la pequeña mesa y lo mostró. Se aclaró la garganta antes de poder hablar.

-Yo preparé una ensalada de carne con vegetales fritos y de guarniciones paté de jamón con jalapeño, chile tradicional de México; finalmente de bebida hice un preparado de durazno con vodka y otros licores- dio un paso atrás.

Ella chasqueó los dedos y dos de las puertas laterales del salón se abrieron dejando ver a dos hombres respectivamente vestidos elegantemente de traje. Todos dieron un suspiro de sorpresa, pues esas personas son nada más ni nada menos que: Anthony Bourdain y Grant Achatz.

-Bien probemos esto- dijo el señor Bourdain, con una acento extraño, después de todo él es extranjero.

Un camarero le entregó a cada uno un tenedor y una muestra de mi preparado, ¿cómo habían conseguido la "fórmula" de la bebida?. Todos los jueces probaron cada elemento y cerrando los ojos analizaban el sabor. La chica de los tres frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Y así pasaron todos los participantes (N/A). Los autores hacían cada vez gestos diferentes con cada platillo que probaban, pero rara era la vez en que la más joven de los jueces hiciera uno.

Finalmente todos los participantes nos quedamos en nuestros lugares y los jueces se voltearon y empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Seguramente discutiendo al ganador, aunque e rubio se sentía muy confiado, pero algo preocupado a la vez.

No tardaron mucho, se voltearon los tres jueces con caras serias y respiraron hondo.

-Después de una difícil pero corta decisión- dijo seria la juez. Seguramente para mantener su imagen en frente de chefs famosos. -Decidimos que el ganador es...¡Meiko Sakine!- dijo algo más fuerte pero serio. -Aunque estuvo muy cerca nuestro anterior ganador Len Kagamine- sonrió discretamente, al parecer solo él lo vio.

Esperen ¡¿QUÉ!?. Ganó La castaña esa y no él. él estaba muy sorprendido, era la primera vez que quedaba en segundo. Se sentía muy mal. Seguramente sus ojos irradiaban odio y todo por ella, seguramente ella lo había planeado todo, no era justo. Pero se estaba conteniendo, no planeaba explotar de furia frente a invitados especiales y mucho menos frente a unos chefs que él mismo admiraba mucho.

Todos se acercaron a la ganadora felicitándolo, mientras que Miku se mantenía en su lugar mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro malévolo, en cambio el rubio la miraba con un profundo odio y rencor.

-Bien ya saben qué hacer, los perdedores a la cocina y la ganadora, por favor, acompáñame a recibir a los invitados- sonrió dulcemente, una máscara perfecta.

La castaña se fue emocionada a su lado hasta la puerta, la cual abrieron y después de un pequeño discurso por parte de la aqua marina, todos los invitados pasaron y comenzaron a disfrutar del festín.

El chico rubio, aún muy furioso se dirigió hasta donde estaba la chica que lo había puesto en ese estado.

-¡¿Se puede sabes el porqué ganó ella?!- rezongó en una especie de susurro.

-Pues, por una simple razón, ella es mejor que tú en cuanto la preparación de bebidas con alcohol, sin embargo no se compara en ti con los platillos. En otras palabras, ganaste, sin embargo esto te súper bajó del puesto- tomó el dobladillo del cuello de su traje.

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?. Una mancha de salta, diminuta pero notable estaba en su traje.

-Dije perfectamente que el traje era lo más importante. No puedo imaginarme la mala impresión que diste con eso, solo espero que no sean tan observadores como yo y la hayan notado. Ahora vete a tu castigo antes de que alguien te vea así de sucio- frunció el ceño y sonreía. Se veía feliz con su decisión.

Los ojos de él simplemente aumentaron en rabia. Realmente la odiaba. No tuvo otra opción que ir a dónde le mandaban.

Entró de mala gana a la cocina y nadie le vio, todos estaban limpiando con caras serias sus áreas de trabajo. Pasó al baño de la cocina y se miró al espejo y ahí estaba la mancha que lo mandó al carajo.

Con un pañuelo limpió la puta mancha y salió de ahí para limpiar, mientras más rápido mejor.

Limpio lo más rápido que pudo y salió de ese lugar. En vez de salir a disfrutar la tienda salió del edificio y se fue de regreso al hotel. Fue caminando, tuvo que pedir indicaciones cada 3 calles; las limosinas no estaban disponibles hasta que acabara la fiesta.

Amenazaba con llover de nuevo. Solo quería irse a casa y dormir, no estaba de buenas, pero siempre tenía que mostrar una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente llegó al hotel y se fue directo a su habitación. Logró ver que una mucama estaba saliendo de su habitación que dio una reverencia cuando lo vio y se retiró. Apenas entró al cuarto y sintió el olor a aromatizante.

Estaba a punto de cerrar su puerta cuando se quedó viendo la puerta del otro lado del pasillo, la puerta de ella. En ese momento recordó su pérdida en el encuentro. Lo peor aún es que ahora debía ser más cuidadoso, si seguía fracasando terminaría expulsado y eso marcaría su carrera para siempre.

Miró la puerta del otro lado y vio que se abría, dejando ver a la persona que él menos quería ver en ese momento. Era ella, ¿cómo había llegado tan rápido?. Lo más curioso es que ya no vestía esa ropa tan elegante, sino que llevaba un vestido simple y muy lindo, no podía negarlo. Sólo que no quedaba con esa mirada de confianza y soberbia.

-Creí que aún seguías en la fiesta- dijo él recargándose en la puerta. Trataba de controlar su enojo y no demostrarlo. Pero parecía que a ella no podía esconderle nada.

-Tus ojos lo muestran Kagamine, no importan cuánto intentes esconderlo, nunca podrás ocultar tus ojos- suspiró sonriendo, su mirada de soberbia parecía estar ausente. -Te conozco muy bien, más de lo que te puedes imaginar- volvió.

-No has contestado mi comentario- se cruzó de brazos el rubio.

-Nunca dijiste que querías una respuesta, pero como quieras.- suspiró. -Solo fingí que me sentía mal y tenía algo importante que hacer, así logre zafarme de ese montón de personas. -Ahora si me disculpas- se acomodó su bolso -debo irme a atender asuntos no muy importantes, pero tampoco irrelevantes- se fue.

Len bufó molesto y cerró la puerta de golpe, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Solo quería dormir y dejar de pensar en el horroroso día.

Pero en realidad el poder conciliar el sueño, no había silencio. Afuera del edificio solo se escuchaban autos y gente hablando. Con todo ese ruido jamás podrá dormir.

-Oi! Len-kun!- escuchó un grito. Pensó que era su imaginación.

-Len-kun!- hasta que lo volvió a escuchar. Ahora ya estaba seguro.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la gran ventana y vio a todos los participantes, parecían algo sucios pero no les importaba.

El más grande, el peli azul tenía una soga bastante gruesa enrollada en su hombro. La lanzó con gran fuerza al balcón que cayó justo a los pies del rubio.

-Átala!- gritó la peli verde.

No tuvo de otra y lo ató a uno de los barrotes del balcón. La ató con mucha fuerza, aunque no sabía bien el motivo.

-Ahora arrójala!- volvió a gritar desde abajo. Él obedeció muy extrañado por sus acciones.

notó que la cuerda tenía fricción y tuvo curiosidad para ver qué hacían, pero inmediatamente dio un salto atrás cuando la peli verde saltó desde fuera del balcón; y no era la única, detrás de ella, venían la peli rosa, el peli azul, el peli rojo y finalmente el peli morado, que después de aterrizar comenzó a recoger la soga, pero no la desató.

-Pero qué demonios?!- preguntó exaltado el rubio que aún yacía en el suelo.

-Cuida tu lenguaje- le regaño la peli rosa dulcemente, sacudiendo el polvo de su vestido.

Era curioso, todos aún vestían elegante, tal y como estaban en el concurso. ¿Acaso no se habían quedado?.

-¿Por qué no están en la fiesta?- preguntó. El peli azul lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Por la misma razón que tú- contestó esta vez el peli azul que ya se había recostado en la cama del más joven, residente de la habitación. -No queríamos estar ahí y que nos vean derrotados- habló indiferente.

-Entiendo, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó molesto sacando de un solo tiro al peli rojo.

-Tranquilízate Len-kun, no pasa nada que visitemos a nuestro contrincante- se sentó en el suelo a peli verde, al parecer ella era la más animada de todos, todo lo contrario con su mirada durante los encuentros.

-Y no podían al menos haberse cambiado?- preguntó viendo directamente los atuendos de todos. Estaban completamente iguales como lo había dejado, solo que estaban completamente llenos de tierra y lodo. - Están todos sucios- rezongó.

-¿Y qué querías?. Quisimos venir lo más rápido posible, aprovechando que la "querida" anfitriona no estaba- hizo señas con los dedos. Len frunció el ceño en cuanto la mencionaron. -Y pues escalamos la barda del jardín y aquí estamos!- dijo muy emocionada.

-Disculpa, Len-kun, tienes botiquín?- preguntó respetuosamente la peli rosa, llamada Luka.

-Sí, debe estar detrás del cuadro encima de la televisión- señaló, disponiéndose a pararse por él, ella dio una pequeña reverencia y fue por él, siendo más rápida.

Tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se acercó a él peli morado, Gakupo.

-Qué haces?- preguntó muy extrañado el peli morado.

-Cundo cruzamos la barda, caíste y te lastimaste, no te importó con tal de ayudarnos a pasar- tomó sus manos, que efectivamente estaban lastimadas por la cuerda.

-G-gracias- se sonrojó notablemente.

-Y bien?, ¿qué hacen aquí?- se cruzó de brazos el rubio.

-De una simple propuesta que puede hacer que ganes inmediatamente el concurso, igual que le daríamos su merecido a nuestra "querida" anfitrión - volvió a hacer esas señas. -Pero, yo aún no sé con detalles de la propuesta, por eso Akaito te explicará- miró al peli rojo que estaba aparado junto a la ventana.

-Suena interesante- dijo el rubio.

-Entonces escucha con mucha atención- se acercó lentamente a ellos. -Básicamente lo que tienes que hacer es "enamorar" a Hatsune- hizo comillas con sus dedos.

-Y porqué no uno de ustedes?- preguntó desconsiderado

-Porque tú eres el más cercano a ella, de alguna extraña manera, hemos visto que se fija más en ti que en los demás- esta vez habló su hermano peli azul, Kaito.

-Y eso que solo llevamos dos días viéndola- rió la peli verde que fue callada por el peli rojo, era el único parado, todos estaban sentados.

-En fin, lo que queremos que hagas es que el saques información de cómo ganar fácilmente, como los futuros retos entre otras cosas. Igual que la puedes ablandar y eso nos beneficiará mucho, y si llega a funcionar- hizo una pausa- la destrozaremos cuando sepa que todo esto ha sido un juego- rió cruelmente.

-Y bien?, qué dices?- preguntó el peli azul que se levantaba de su asiento.

Len pensó durante unos minutos. Pues era una mala idea, ya que consistía es hacer trampa y ganará de forma injusta y le había prometido a su familia que nunca ganaría haciendo trampa. Sin embargo, en esos momentos lo más que quería era vengarse de esa malcriada que le trataba muy mal, solo quería dañarle moralmente como ella había hecho con él.

-Muy bien lo haré!- dijo seriamente

-Muy bien!- gritó la peli verde, que se veía que no habías prestado atención en nada.

-No sabes de qué estábamos hablando cierto?- le preguntó la peli rosa. A lo cual la peli verde negó con la cabeza divertida.

-Pero, en el siguiente encuentro eliminarán a alguien- por fin habló el peli morado.

-Ese será su primer misión- dijo Kaito, mirando a Len.- Hacer que no elimine a nadie, para planear mejor, y si se puede saber de qué será el próximo concurso- dijo el peli rojo, aún serio.

-Lo tienes claro?- preguntó el peli azul. Len asintió.

-Bien, hora de irnos- se levantó aún con energía la peli verde. - Tenemos que descansar, aunque mañana no será encuentro- tomó la soga y se lanzó, seguida por todos los demás. Él último en bajar fue el peli rojo.

-No lo olvides Kagamine, tienes 24 hrs para cumplir tu objetivo- dicho esto todos se esfumaron.

Ya solo por fin en la habitación se recostó en la cama y se fue a dormir. Mañana sería un día cansado, ya que tenía que tratar con la persona más odiada para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola!, perdón por tardarme tanto, de hecho no pensé que me fuera a tardar más de 3 semana, oh por dios!. Bueno aquí esta el capítulo, más largo, tal y cómo lo prometí.**

 **Siento que lo dejé en suspensión!, aunque a la vez no.**

 **N/A: En esta parte, en realidad me dio mucha pereza el hacer las descripciones de los platillos, además yo no sé nada de cocina, así que eso es lo mejor que pude hacer.**

 **En fin, me despido y los veré en la próxima.**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **Hana1510**


End file.
